


with a bang

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Party, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: It's a nice little party, Stiles thinks. The only downside is that there's no way he's gonna get to ring in the new year with kisses.





	with a bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlasherFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/gifts).



> ENORMOUS thank yous go to Green, DenaCeleste, and BelleAmante. This would not have happened without a lot of help from all three of them. Thanks also to SlasherFiend, who this is for, for letting me change the prompt a little when the original one just would not gain traction. 
> 
> Have a good weekend, and here's hoping for a good new year!

 

_It's a nice little party_ , Stiles thinks. Definitely smaller than most of the bashes Lydia's thrown, but this is . . . nice. It's all people they know, people who shouldn't have to feel any more alone during the holidays than they already do. The only downside is that there's no way he's gonna get to ring in the new year with kisses. Not unless someone takes pity on him, and he might've settled, once upon a time, for pity-kisses from Lydia, but not anymore.

The fact that his dad, Melissa, Chris, and Lydia's mom are also here makes him feel a little better about it. He might not be kissing anyone, but he's also not trying to avoid being caught necking. Or drinking underage—though he thinks Mrs. Martin might’ve come to some kind of agreement with his dad about that, because his punch is most definitely spiked.

He takes another sip of said punch. Because he can, and it also happens to be delicious.

He’s wondering if he can get away with being tipsy while around his dad when Peter appears. “What’s a pretty young thing like you doing all alone?”

He rolls his eyes, but feels his lips twitch into a smile. “Maybe I was trying to hide from you.”

“Now, Stiles, I’m hurt.” Peter lays a hand on his chest and pouts dramatically. “And here I was, prepared to save you from loneliness. But I can see that I’m not wanted, so I’ll just—”

He can’t take it, and busts up laughing. “Oh my god, you drama queen. How does Chris put up with you?”

Peter’s expression turns sly. “I make it worth his while.”

He snorts, and deliberately does not go down that mental path. He doesn’t need to start reeking of arousal in a room full of werewolves and his dad. “I’m sure you do.”

“I’d be happy to demonstrate, if you like.”

And that, that catches his attention. Because there’s no way in hell that’s what it sounds like. “Uh huh, sure. What’s the catch?”

“None, unless you’re talking about Christopher and I.”

Stiles pulls a face and downs the rest of his punch. “Yeah, somehow I don’t see him taking you propositioning me all that well.”

At that, Peter leans in far closer than is appropriate to whisper in his ear. “Then maybe you should look again.”

He swallows, and turns to look for Chris. When he makes eye contact, he sees that Chris . . . isn’t surprised, or upset to see Peter standing next to him. And, when a strong arm wraps around his waist, hand settling hot and heavy on his hip, Chris’s expression goes hungry.

He licks his lips, and sees the way Chris’s eyes follow the motion of his tongue. He’s suddenly unspeakably grateful that everyone’s too busy with the countdown chant to pay attention to him and Peter. “So, uh. What are you offering, exactly?”

Peter chuckles, and it sends a shiver down his spine. “For starters? The chance to ring in the new year with a bang.”

He rolls his eyes at the pun, but before he can answer, everyone screams, “Happy New Year!” and he’s being kissed. Thoroughly. When they separate, Chris is in front of them.

“What do you say, kid?”

He shivers at Chris’s deep rasp, and thinks about hearing it as he’s teetering on the cusp of orgasm between the two of them. It isn’t rocket science. “Yeah—yeah, I think I’d like that.”

Chris gives him a small smile. “Good answer. Make your goodbyes and meet us out front in five minutes.”

(Stiles is climbing in the back of Chris’s SUV in less than four.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can now also be found on the [Tumblr](https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
